The Lovelies
by thenightowl57
Summary: Eleanore never wanted to leave her home, but she knew that she had to soon. After crash landing on Earth, she becomes tangled up in S.H.E.I.L.D and can never go home.
1. Chapter 1

She was running as fast as she could to lose the humans. Eleanore saw that they were far behind and that she was far away from them that she could stop for only a couple of minutes. She slowed down her breathing and looked at her device to see that she would need to go travel a bit more and then she would be in the country Greenland. Eleanore grinned and then let more of her heat to warm her up from the cold. She knew that it was considered cold for a human, but not for her. Eleanore continued to run and she knew that she would be running for awhile, and to be honest, she was okay with that.

* * *

"Take the ship and bring it in so that our best scientists can experiment on it," a man with a black eye patch commanded. Fury was frustrated that they weren't able to catch the alien that escaped. Fury didn't know if this alien was a bad guy since it ran right when it landed, but didn't attack. Since it landed in the North Pole, it was difficult to track it. "Agent Coulson, do we have an update?" Fury asked the middled aged man.

"Apparently she has been sighted in England already," Agent Coulson said. "I'm assuming that she is fast then, and doesn't feel the cold," looking at the report that was sent to him. "What should we do?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Fly over to London and try to talk to her, but be careful because we don't know if she is threat or not," Fury said looking at the blurry image of her. Agent Coulson left quickly talking to people onto the phone.

* * *

It has been two days since she ran away from the men that pulled her up from the snow. She has been hanging out at various cafes and restaurants. However, she was having fun. Unlike the other people in her family, she had never left her planet to go traveling or go on a vacation with them. They tell her stories about Earth and other planets that they would go on, but it was nothing like seeing with your own eyes. Eleanore loved seeing the humans interacting, playing their weird instruments on the streets, the buildings, the sights, and noise. She was confused where she was but apparently she was in a city called London in the country Great Britain.

She went to Hyde Park and walked through looking at the dogs and the children and adults playing and relaxing. She sat under a nice, big tree and leaned against it. She placed her hand on the grass and let them grow thicker and long to make it a bit more softer and dirty to lay down on. She let some flowers grow and let the tree grow a bit more quickly. She let the hum of nature ring in her ear and the barking of the dogs. She then suddenly felt a presence coming toward her. It was almost a threatening presence. She opened her eyes and saw a man around his 50s coming toward her. She quickly stood up and looked at him with a tense stare.

"Hello Miss, I am part of S.H.E.I.L.D, and we were wondering why you arrived at Earth?" The man asked obviously not afraid of her. Eleanore glared at him and then said, "I crash landed here and I am on the run from people like you. I am assuming that this park is swarming with agents right now?"

"Yes it is. My name is Phil Coulson and we were wondering if we can take you to our base and ask you a couple questions," Agent Coulson asked gently, yet it was stern at the same time.

"If I go through this questioning, will I not be disturbed or killed," Eleanore asked wondering if it was better to run away or to cooperate.

"Depending on what you say and what you can do, we will see, but you would have to come with us first, without a fight preferably," Agent Coulson with a tight grin. Eleanore was quiet. She knew that they would make her stay there after this questioning. However, she did know that they would just keep track of her forever until she left since she was from "space".

"I will go with you, even without a fight Coulson," Eleanore said with a firm stance.

"Please follow me then," Coulson said letting her walk in front of him telling her where to go. He watched her carefully taking in her appearance. She looked like a normal girl however, her choice of style was a bit peculiar, and the air she had around her. It was almost calming yet, threatening. She was wearing a long, brown, heavy skirt that was tied around her waist seeing a small slit that only showed that she was wearing long pants underneath. Underneath her long skirt, she had moccasins that seemed to be very warm but perfect for running. She had a blouse looking shirt that looked well worn with a small jacket over it with a dark blue cloak. Her hair was flowing in the wind in the loose braid that needed to be braided again. Her face however was very soft, there were no sharp angles or harsh bone structure. However, the eyes were what made her alien. One was a deep a blue while the other was a forest green. Her slight accent that seemed a bit Scottish or Irish, was also that made her different. She was also carrying a satchel that was well worn almost like a school backpack, that she seemed to cherish.

But, with such a big city London was, it was not a strange sight to see a girl like this. Many assumed that she was an actress or cosplaying as many young people started doing those days.

When Agent Coulson and Eleanore entered a building, many heads did not turn as they saw stranger things arrive in their building, however, that did not mean they were not curious. Eleanore was looked around her amazed with all the design, technology and people on Earth. They entered the elevator that was labeled as STAFF. Coulson took out a plastic paper and pushed it into the slot and waited until to hear the ding and pulled it out.

"What is this machine?" Eleanore asked marveling at the silver cubical they were occupied in. "Well this is an elevator which is a much quicker use of transportation of going up levels in buildings instead of stairs," Agent Coulson said amused at her interest in the elevator. She never had any use of an elevator back home, since she would just use stairs of air to go through levels.

When the doors finally opened, they reached a door that led outside. Outside, there was a helicopter where a man with an eye patch was waiting for them. Eleanore knew what this machine was as her siblings explained it to her many times while on their journey here.

"Hello, welcome to Earth. Before we start, I would like to asked your name," the man with the eye patch asked as they stood in front of them.

"My name is Eleanore," she said stronger trying not to show that she was afraid. Fury nodded and then said them, "Get ready we're going to lift off soon," getting into the helicopter. Agent Coulson led her into the helicopter and gave her a headset to wear as they were ready to take off. When they finally took off she gasped as they started to fly. It was quite a slight to see as they were flying over the city that was her home for two days. Eleanore felt sad to leave London, since she knew that it would be awhile before she could return.

* * *

When they started to get closer to the ocean, they landed on top of a floating craft where they landed. Eleanore waited until she was told to get out of the helicopter. When Coulson finally told her it was okay, she came out and looked around in shock at the amount of people on this craft and then suddenly, two soldiers grabbed her arms and led almost dragged her inside.

She looked around frantically starting to panic to see Agent Coulson behind her giving her a tight smile. He could tell that she was scared and looked at him for help, but Fury ordered this to make sure she doesn't do cause any trouble or harm.

Eleanore was upset that Coulson wasn't there with her while she walked into the corridors. She stopped struggling as she knew that something tragic would happen to her if she tried to use her skills. They brought her into a room that was white, with a window that showed her where the air transportation was and large window. In the center was a chair and table. The chair had shackles that they were obviously going to use against her. Before they sat her down she was searched, and her cloak and bag was taken away from her. They sat her down and had the shackles around her wrist and ankles. Then she was just left alone there.

She knew that this would happen, they are obviously scared of her, her siblings have told her that this is what they do. They try to destroy and keep the ones in isolation of the ones that they are unfamiliar of or scared of. Eleanore knew that nothing could be done until she was interrogated and was confirmed that she was not a threat and then could wander by herself, or stay in some area where she would be watched until she can go home of the sort.

Eleanore then heard the door open. It was time for it to begin. She had to pretend that she was not scared, a thing that she did frequently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello Eleanore, my name is Natasha Romanoff," Natasha said coming into the room with an extra chair and files. She placed the chair in front of her and dropped the files loudly on top of the table and sat down. She rested her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together.

"Hello Natasha," Eleanore said gently giving her a tight smile.

"What's your full name?" Natasha asked listening through the ear piece where Fury was talking.

"Eleanore Adham and I am from Vashta, Galaxy 354," Eleanore said.

"What is your reason of being here? You landed in the North Pole where you literally ran away in two days to London," Natasha said opening the files and glancing at it.

"I specifically crash landed. I was planning on going to one of the Nine Realms as a traveling trip, but I am not that skilled in direction or driving a spaceship," Eleanore said. "I also am fast compared to humans; my siblings are faster though, if you were wondering"

"What powers do you have as an alien?" Natasha asked.

"I can control or manipulate nature. I work at the greenhouses taking care of the herbs and plants, or I go to the forests taking care of the animals. That is my job to taking care of our home. Other people in my planet have different specific skills. My father is a worker; he takes care of the buildings and works with construction of the rocks and different types of wood. My mother is one for taking care of the ponds and lake and making sure that we have fresh water. These skills are not passed down genetically, but rather given to us through the Wise. Their job is to give people these special skills. I was given nature," Eleanore said explaining everything like she was told to do by her mother and father when other planets did not know of their kind.

"Have others of your kind come to Earth before?" Natasha asked very curious about the Vashta.

"Of course, my whole family has been the Earth, yet I am the only one to not have come here since I didn't want to go on such vacation," Eleanore said remembering staying at home by herself while her family was on vacation going on adventures.

"How have they been able to come in and out of Earth without any notice?"

"Well, it's just all about the art of disguise which all Vashta are taught about when they are in school, however, I cannot tell you since my family had never told me how they did it, nor did anyone else since I was young when they went,"

"You do not seem to be a threat as you are willingly telling us information. However I have one more question to make sure you are not completely a threat to Earth. Have your people been in any wars or are the Vashta considered peaceful people,"

"We have been in wars as allies, not a huge part of a war. We do have allies like any other planet, however we do not start wars since we mind our own business. We may supply with weapons from out very skilled blacksmiths, but nothing else. We are however taught how to defend ourselves since we do love to travel since it can be a bit boring living in Vashta for a while,"

Natasha looked at her examining her properly. She noticed that she had a kind face, however she could easily harden her face and become a warrior. Her eyes were what intrigued her, the different colors, but how they represented the ocean and the forest.

The door suddenly opened to show Fury. He nodded at Natasha to let her take her leave and then stood in front of Eleanore. "We have declared that you are not a threat. However, until you make your leave, you will stay with S.H.E.I.L.D just to make sure you are no threat. I have already called someone to make a place where you can stay until your leave. We are taking you to New York City, where you will stay at a place near the S.H.E.I.L.D and someone will check up on you once a week. When you arrive in New York City, we will give you a day of rest, and then send you there to test your skills that an agent is preparing right now. Any questions?" Fury said.

Eleanore was annoyed and knew that this would happen. "Will I be able to explore New York City without any limitations?"

"Yes, as long as you don't cause any trouble, there will be nothing against your freedom. We might ask you to check in once in a while, and have someone help you adjust, but other than that there is nothing else. You have been not been declared as a threat so do not do anything that will make you one," Fury said almost threatening her.

"I'm okay with that, just don't make me a caged animal," Eleanore said threatening him. Fury still kept his serious face and didn't say anything.

"Agent Coulson will talk to you more in depth of your situation," Fury said leaving the room.

Agent Coulson came in shortly afterward and before he said anything unlocked her and told her to follow him.

"We are returning your satchel that seems to be bigger on the inside," Agent Coulson said leading her into a separate room where Natasha was looking at her bag.

"We have found weapons and other things that we do not understand, but we will leave them to you and see how you use them in the test run the day after tomorrow," Coulson said as Natasha gave her, her satchel.

"Thank you," Eleanore said a little mad at Coulson for not telling her the entire truth that they would just experiment with her a little bit, but she was not completely mad with him knowing that he would not probably know himself what held her fate. "Are we leaving right now?" she asked softly.

"Yes we are," Coulson said leading her out. Natasha was walking behind them not saying anything, but kept her hand on her gun. When they went outside, they went into one of the bigger helicopters that would take them to the New York City base, apparently they were actually close by since they have been moving this whole time.

When they arrived at the roof of the New York City base, she was led down the staircase. They quietly went down the stairs until they reached the lobby where is was swarming with people in the suits. "Eleanore, Natasha will lead you to your temporary home where you will have a chance to rest. I will see you the day after tomorrow then," Agent Coulson said giving me a small smile walking away. She smiled back at him as Natasha started to walk to their destination.

It was stunning to Eleanore, the streets of. New York City. It was full of energy and so many different people and different sounds of the city and the people with their languages and accents. Natasha suddenly stopped letting Eleanore bump into her. Natasha looked behind her and gave her a look. "Sorry," she mumbled refusing to look at her almost annoyed voice.

"This is the building. Your number is 1604, here's your key. Everything that you would need will be there. I'll be back here tomorrow at 8 AM, be ready by then," Natasha said handing her, her key. "I won't be needed to walk you up the stairs then?"

"No, I'm fine by myself Natasha, thank you," Eleanore said with a smile as the doorman opened the door for her who was probably an agent. She turned around and asked her, "Is it alright that I call you that. Agent Romanoff sounds so formal."

Natasha didn't say anything. Eleanore just took that as a yes and waved at her and walked inside the building to go to her new home.

Eleanore fumbled with the key a bit, but she was finally able to open the door. When she opened the door, she knew that this places was expensive and that this was usually meant for rich people. She took off her bag and placed it on the coffee table in the living room. She sat down on the couch in front of it and started to take out her things one by one.

When she was finished, she admired her neat work. There were weapons, books, clothes and trinkets that she brought with her on her trip. She took the knives that had a symbol on each. Each knife that she had was given by each of her family members that has her names engraved with their own handwriting, with their name on the handle. It was a tradition where a family member would buy or make a knife or any weapon on a birthday. It was an unspoken tradition, but it still is something that some families did, her family decided the knifes were just a better option. She smiled as she ran her fingers over her older brother's name. Eleanore knew at he would be worried sick about her while on her little trip and to find out that she crash landed on Earth. She couldn't even communicate with them because her ship is froze and beyond repair and Agent Coulson explained to her earlier, but they were still trying to repair it.

She sighed and took her cloak off and untied her skirt so that at she was in long pants and her shirt with a jacket. She took off her shoes and went to the room she assumed that is was her bedroom and laid down letting sleep catch up to her.

Eleanore woke up slowly when the sun was starting to shine brighter. She looked at the time and noticed that it was 7:00. She got up slowly and sat at the edge of her bed letting her legs hang and rubbed her eyes and slapped both sides of her face softly trying to wake herself up. She stretched her spine twisting letting it crack and pop. When she was well awake, she decided that it was a change of clothes for the test to see how talented she was a warrior. She knew that she wasn't the best warrior compared to her family as she was still young and didn't know that much and her father tried to shelter her, but with three older brothers, it was a bit difficult for her father.

After going to the bathroom to clean up, she went into the living room to wear a much lighter skirt and was short to stop her from tripping or getting caught on anything. She wore a tighter blouse, but still put on her dark blue cloak that she received as a gift from her mother for first venture on her own.

She grabbed her sword and hung it on her belt, which was wrapped in a rag to keep it from cutting her clothes or her bag. She grabbed her knives put some on her thighs and in her boots that she chose to wear instead of her moccasins. After she was dressed and ready, she decided to then finally tour her temporary home that she was given. She knew that it would have been an expensive home since it looked so since it had a nice view.

Eleanore looked in the kitchen and realized that it was not fully stocked and they had just prepared her a home. She knew that she had to eat soon since she had not eaten in a while. She grabbed the box of cereal and milk and started to eat it until Natasha came to pick her up.

After three bowls of cereal, she heard the door knock. She shoved the last spoonful into her mouth and placed it in the sink and went to door to open it. She didn't see Natasha, but rather saw a man that was dressed in jeans and a tight shirt that looked like it was used to workout in. The tight shirt showed that he did work out, but the muscles and the good looks didn't faze her. "Hello, I am Agent Clint Barton. Agent Romanoff was suddenly called into a mission, so I was called in instead. I was told that you needed to bring everything that you brought with you to Earth and are weapons," Agent Barton told her.

"Oh yes, alright. Please come in for a minute. I'll just put everything into a bag," Eleanore said leaving the door open to let him in. She grabbed everything that was laid out on the coffee table and put everything in her satchel. Eleanore still didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D enough to leave all her belongings there. When she hoisted her bag cross her body and looked behind her to see that he was standing there very still. When he realized that she was done he nodded at her and then walked away from her to the front door and waited in the hallway. She quickly followed him and closed the door behind her and locked the door.

"Follow me," he said as he started walking to the elevators. Eleanore quickly followed to make sure that she didn't lose him.

When they arrived at the same building that she was at yesterday, she dreaded it. She knew that she would have been treated as an experiment; she didn't know why she trusted Agent Coulson. All she wanted to do was to go home and embrace her family, but she knew that was near impossible since her ship was taken away.

Agent Barton led her to the elevator that would lead her to the floor where she would be tested. While in the elevator, it was silent and very awkward, well only for Eleanore. She wanted to start a conversation with Agent Barton, but she knew that he would probably ignore her, so she didn't say anything, but the tension was growing in between them as she tried opening her mouth to say something, but she didn't know how to start a conversation with a stiff man.

"You don't have to act like I'm going to kill you if you want to ask me something," he said as if he was reading her mind. Eleanore was shocked, but she still didn't say something to him all the way to the room that she assigned to stay in for the test of her abilities. Agent Barton stopped by the door and told her to go in. He went to go stand by the large window that showed the inside of the room.

When she entered the room she saw that it was just a training room for the agents. Fury was standing in the middle waiting for her with Agent Coulson. "Hello Miss Eleanore. Are you ready?" Fury asked when I finally stood in front of him. Eleanore just nodded and started to untie her skirt and cloak and folded them neatly and put them in her bag. She walked to the walls and then placed her bag there but took out all her weapons. When she came back Agent Coulson looked surprised that I had a sword at my waist and some knifes in my hands that were wrapped with cloth. I sat on the ground cross legged and opened each of the cloths to show the knives.

"What should I do first?" Eleanore asked looking up at the agents who were perplexed by her actions.

"Do you not have guns in your planet?" Agent Coulson asked marveling at the knives which were beautiful with the design.

"We believe that guns are not proper weapons of war. We consider them a sport more than a weapon of war," Eleanore said. "However, archery is more acceptable as it takes much skill to be able to shoot well."

"Have you ever fought or been in war?" Fury asked.

"I have never been in a war as our planet is very peaceful but my father and oldest brother has. I have been in duels with the other students and my siblings if that is what you mean," Eleanore said.

"You're going to have to fight a couple of highly trained agents with hand to hand combat," Agent Coulson said as four agents came out of the door, along with Agent Barton. I put the remaining knifes on my belt.

Right when Agent Coulson and Fury were out of the room, the agents attacked. She fought the agents, but before she had even beat five agents, she was down. Eleanore groaned as she felt sore from the beatings she had from the agents. Agent Coulson came back into the room and helped her up. "I expected you to be much more skilled Eleanore," he said giving her a look.

"I wasn't trained as much as other students in fighting. I am rather better at my gift and knife throwing," she said dusting herself and putting her skirt back on.

"We'll test you on your knife skills tomorrow. You can hang out in this building and then go back home. Would you like to go anywhere in particular?" he asked as Eleanore saw the agents and Agent Fury leave.

"Could you take me to the dining area?"

"Of course," he said leading her after she cleaned up and put on her cloak.

Eleanore sat down at a table with some food on her tray. She saw the other agents who gave her curious looks, but didn't say anything to her. While she was playing with her apple, a man came up to her and sat across from her. She looked up and saw a blonde haired man who was giving her a smile.

"Hello, my name is Steve Rogers. What's yours?" he asked giving his hand for her to shake.

"Hello, my name is Eleanore Adham," she said shaking his hand slowly. He's blue eyes were soft and kind. He was built and radiated leadership. He was also considerably handsome.

"Would you like me to keep you some company?" he asked politely.

"That would be nice, thank you," she answered finally giving her a smile.


End file.
